Field of Invention
At least some embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for analyzing supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems.
Discussion of Related Art
Supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems are computer controlled systems that monitor and control large-scale processes. Such processes can include industrial processes, such as manufacturing, production, power generation, and fabrication. Industrial processes can also include infrastructure processes such as water treatment, electrical power transmission and distribution, and communication systems. Industrial processes can also include facility processes, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, and energy consumption. SCADA systems can be customized based on various factors, such as type of processes, location, and scale.